Without You
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Reggie and Twister get in a fight. Can she make it up to him before it's too late? TwisterxReggie


Lars is a senior, Reggie is a junior, and Otto and Twister are sophomores in college. They all came back for Christmas break to visit with family.

**************************************************************************TWIGGIE****

I ran up the steps to my house, slamming the door in the process. I cannot believe this is happening. How could he do this to me? To kiss another girl and then tell me about it like it was _nothing_!

"Whoa, watch it Rocket Girl, hey what's the matter?" Raymundo asked getting up from the table. Two seconds later Twister came barging in chasing me up the stairs to my room.

"Reggie, would you just slow down!" He hollered after me. I tried slamming the door in his face but he was too strong for that and pushed right through.

"You think flowers are going to make everything go away? You cheated on me!" I screamed at him taking the roses he offered out to me and hitting him on the head with them.

"She kissed me, I swear! You know I love you Reggie I'd never do anything to hurt you." He swore shielding his head with his arms.

"Did you like it?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hell no! It only lasted for like two seconds before I pushed her off me. You gotta believe me Reggie I had no idea she liked me like that. All I ever do is talk about you, my _girlfriend._ I thought we were just doing a project together I swear!"

"I trusted you Twist. I let you be alone with her, in your _room_. How do I know kissing is all you did?" I asked.

"What else would we do? You've been to my dorm, it's boring!" He protested.

"I know a few things we did to pass the time." I muttered.

"You think I'd sleep with her? Jeez Reggie all I've ever wanted was you." He swore.

"I don't know! I don't know what to think anymore." I panicked throwing my arms up.

"Would you rather have me kept this from you? Because I thought I was doing the right thing by telling you. It, meant, nothing." He urged.

"I think you should go." I sighed.

"Reggie," He whispered hurt.

"I just need some time. I need to think." I pushed, swallowing the lump in my throat. I gently shoved him out of my room, locking the door after him. I heard a thump and a bang, he was obviously sitting outside my bedroom. I listened to crack of another door opening, probably Otto.

"I'm never listening to you again Ottoman." I heard him tell my brother.

"What, most girls love getting flowers." He replied weakly.

"Yeah, well she's not most girls." He scowled.

"You guys will work it out." He tried comforting him. Turning my back on them I went to my bed and pulled out my ipod, drowning out the noises around me. I must have fallen asleep I realized, stretching out in my bed. I forgot for a moment that I was back home, startling myself. Then the events of today went through my head and I remembered why I was here. We all came home for Christmas break, and Twister kissed another girl. No wonder he was fidgety on the plane, he was guilty. I reached into my nightstand to put my ipod away when I saw my old diary. I pulled it out to read deciding I needed a good laugh.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I can't believe I'm about to write this but, I think I like Twister. Like more than a friend like. I can't tell anyone else because, well because everyone knows him. What if he doesn't like me back? What would Otto say if he found out? I'm so confused diary!_

_Reggie_

I remember when I finally did admit to Trish and Sherry that I like him they already knew so I was worrying over nothing. I found out later that week that Twister liked me too and we've been together since. Why'd you do this Twist, why?

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today's Twister's birthday! I got him some film for his camera and a new video game. Then later when it was just the two of us I gave him a plush stuffed elephant like the one he won for me at the fair on our first date. He said it was the best present he ever got. We started kissing then and I let him get to second base. He changed his mind after that. I'm falling in love with him diary, wish me luck._

_Reggie_

He grinned like an idiot every day afterwards. Whenever someone asked what he was smiling about we'd look at each other and tell them "baseball". We got a bunch of weird looks but it didn't matter. It was our little inside joke, a secret just the two of us knew. Did he have secrets with her that I didn't know about? Did they have their own little inside joke?

_Dear Diary,_

_ He loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME! Today after school he pulled me away to the secret spot. He had his mother make us a picnic, everything was so romantic. He looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me. He said he loved me since he was nine and planned on loving me till' the day he dies. Diary my hearts beating so fast! He's the one, I know it._

_Reggie_

I never had any doubts in my mind. I knew that he truly meant what he said. Now, though? Does he? Did he?

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today's prom! Everyone insisted I'd go or I'd regret it. I wore a lilac floor length dress and Twister wore a tux. When he saw me his mouth dropped open, he was speechless. He slipped the corsage on my wrist whispering in my ear how beautiful I was. We danced all night happy to be in each other's arms. I really would have regretted not going._

_Reggie_

He had a twinkle in his eye all night. I remember feeling safe and loved wrapped in his arms. Does he tell her that she's beautiful? Does he whisper sweet nothings in her ear as well?

_Dear Diary,_

_ Twister and I made love for the first time today. It was exciting and new, different than I expected. It was painful at first and a little awkward. I really hope over time it gets better. We layed in bed for hours afterwards tangled together. He promised to love me forever. He promised never to hurt me or make me cry. He promised me a future with the two of us._

_Reggie_

I believed him. I believed everything he said. Were those just lies he told me to get me into bed? Did he mean anything he said?

I closed my diary hugging it to my chest. All those memories, did they mean anything to him like they did to me? I set the book back in the drawer. Before closing it I came across a few more things. Peanut the elephant, the box of ticket stubs from the movies we made out through, the first valentine he gave me back when we were kids. All those things, they were real. _They were_ _real_. What was I thinking? Of course Twister loved me, I'm such an idiot! I over reacted in a fit of jealousy because someone was kissing _my_ Twister. I have to apologize, I have to call him now!

"I love you." I told him as soon as he picked up.

"You do?" He questioned with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, now come over you idiot, I forgive you." I grinned back.

"You do? Because it really wasn't my fault!" He insisted.

"Yes, yes, just get over here." I ordered.

"Hold on I have to pick something up first." He replied.

"Can't it wait?" I whined. I couldn't wait to have him in my arms again, I needed to see him.

"No it's really important that I get it tonight." He claimed.

"Fine, but come right over once you do." I frowned.

"I'll be there in fifteen." He promised. "Hey Reg?"

"Yeah?" I replied letting him know I was listening.

"I really do love you." He swore.

"I really love you too so hurry up so I can show you how much." I grinned, twirling my finger in my hair. I decided to do myself up since I had the time. I put on a small amount of makeup and changed my top, I even curled my hair a little.

"Hey dad, do you care if Twist comes over in a little bit? I promise he won't stay long. I wigged out on him earlier and I want to make things right. Plus I kind of already asked him, he should be here soon." I asked Raymundo as soon as I came downstairs.

"Reggie, you need to sit down." He told me, hanging up the phone. Otto was standing behind him trying to hold back tears. Something bad must have happened, something really bad to have made Otto cry openly.

"Dad, you're scaring me." I replied falling into the couch looking between my father and brother.

"Reggie, honey, Twister's been in an accident." He said kneeling down in front of me.

"No, no." I shook my head not believing him. "No! You're lying! You're lying to me. He's on his way here right now. I just talked to him ten minutes ago!" I shouted jumping up from the couch and grabbing the phone. I dialed Twisters number, waiting anxiously for him to pick up. Ray came over and took the phone from me ending the call and setting it back down on its base.

"Sweetie I wish it wasn't true." He said, not knowing what to do.

"Where is he? I want to see him." I demanded.

"He's in critical condition. The doctors don't know if he'll make it through the night. Honey I'm not sure that you'd want to see him like this." He tried persuading me not to go.

"I want to see him. Take me to him. Take me to him now!" I commanded running towards the door. "Take. Me. To. Him." I gritted when I realized no one was following me.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Come on Otto." He grabbed the keys and trailed behind me. The car ride to the hospital was silent except for Otto sniffling in the back.

I thought we'd get to the hospital and I see Twister laughing in bed with a cast on one leg eating Jell-O like it was no big deal. I didn't accept that it was more serious until I saw the Rodriguez'. Sandy was crying on Raoul's shoulder, Lars was sitting in a chair next to them, his face buried between his legs trying to hide his tears. They all looked up when we walked in; no doubt hoping it was a doctor.

"Oh Regina." Sandy cried when she saw it was just us. She opened her arms out to me. I ran over to her, letting her envelop me in a hug both of us holding on to the other. That's when the tears started, when I realized this was real.

"What happened? How is he?" I asked grabbing a tissue from the box on the table.

"You didn't tell her?" Sandy asked Raymundo.

"I started to, I tried." He said weakly.

"Some asshole hit him with their car and drove away!" Lars informed me bitterly. I looked over at him. His eyes and nose were puffy and red. As many times as he said he hated Twister, through all the teasing and whompings he gave him, I knew deep down he really cared, that he loved him just as much as the rest of us.

"I want to see him." I cried looking around for a doctor.

"He's in surgery, no one is allowed back." Raoul replied whipping his eyes.

"What was he doing out this late anyway?" I questioned.

"We don't know. He said he had to go pick something up and then he was going over to see you. When the phone rang we just assumed he was going to ask to stay later. We just got both our boys back, how could this happen?" Sandy sobbed reaching for another tissue. The hours passed by quietly. Nobody wanted to talk, all anyone did was cry. Finally after what seemed like forever a doctor came in asking for us.

"Twister Rodriguez family?" the doctor asked us.

"Yes, that is us." Raoul replied standing on his feet.

"My name is Doctor Valentino; I'm the one who took care of your son. I wanted to let you know the surgery went well. Once we opened him up we were able to stop the internal bleeding. However there were some complications with his heart." He told us.

"What does that mean?" Sandy asked, standing beside her husband.

"The next forty-eight hours are critical. His life depends on how well he recovers and if he takes to the medication. He has a few broken ribs and his left leg shattered in three places. We were able to fix it but if he recovers it may be some time again before he can walk on it." He informed us.

"Can we see him?" I asked. My heart was racing fast.

"Only family and only one at a time." He responded. Before walking away he handed over a plastic bag with Twisters belongings. "Here are his personal affects, if you have any questions just have one of the nurses page me." He said before walking off to the nurses' station. The bag held his keys, his wallet, and a small velvet box from the jewelers.

"No. No, no, no." I let out a gut wrenching cry.

"What's wrong?" Lars asked alarmed standing to investigate his mouth gapped open when he noticed the box too.

"Oh god." Otto whispered looking over to see. Twister's mom opened the case and gasped. Nestled inside was a sparkling diamond ring. I collapsed to my knees, curling into a fetal position hot tears streaming down my face.

"Reggie, honey, are you okay?" Ray asked worried kneeling beside me.

"Dad." Otto took the box from Sandy and held it for him to see.

"Oh Jesus." He exhaled. He pulled me into his lap, gently rocking me.

"It's all my fault! He may die and it's because of me!" I bawled uncontrollably.

"Shh, honey it's not your fault. Nobody's to blame but the guy who hit him." Ray stated kissing the top of my head.

"He wouldn't, have been, out there, if I wasn't, such a, a bitch!" I cried.

"Reggie, baby, this isn't your fault your father's right." Sandy replied pulling me up to my feet and hugging me.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't yelled at him for kissing that other girl then he wouldn't have run out to get that stupid thing in the first place!" I sniffled a few tears still falling down my face

"He kissed another girl? Oh Maurice what were you thinking?" She thought out loud.

"Reggie, he would've went and got this ring whether or not you got in a fight." Otto told me matter of fact.

"You don't know that." I disputed.

"Yeah I do. He told me before we left." He stopped, hesitant to tell me the rest.

"What?" I screeched dazed.

"That's why he wanted to tell you so badly, because he planned on proposing to you at midnight on Christmas Eve." He continued.

"How do you know all this?" I questioned.

"He told me. He thought he had to ask for your hand first. He was going to talk to Raymundo tomorrow while you and Sandy went last minute shopping." He replied.

"Oh god." I whispered. "I think I'm going to be sick." I rushed off to a nearby trashcan emptying my stomach.

"Let me talk to her." Raoul suggested coming over to me. "My son, he loves you very much." He told me taking a seat next to the bin. "Even as a little boy he'd come home and all we'd hear about was the amazing Reggie Rocket. Of course he talked about your brother a lot too, he was so happy to have made new friends. I noticed as he got older it was more Reggie this, Reggie that. You know what Reggie did today? And we always did. His face animates when he speaks of you. I wasn't surprised when he came home and wanted to talk. I knew before he had to ask that he wanted the ring his grandmother left for him. I told him I already had Lars drop it off to get resized. Then today he comes home and tells me about your fight and says he has to go get the ring tonight, it had to be tonight. He didn't want to lose you, he never did." I cried while he told me this. I was stupid to ever think such horrible things about Twister. I knew he'd never cheat on me, it was irrational to think so.

"Thank you." I hugged him.

"Anything for family." He winked leaving me to be with his wife.

"You okay?" Otto asked, taking the seat Raoul vacated.

"I'll feel better when he wakes up." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Me too sis, me too." He agreed.

"Reggie, would you like to go see him?" Sandy asked, coming back from the closed doors.

"Can I?" I hesitated.

"You're going to be his wife, that's as close to family as it gets. He's in room 202." She said handing over the ring. I sighed and opened the box. I stared at the rock for a minute before taking a deep breath and slipping it on my left ring finger. I waited until Lars got back before pushing through the trauma doors searching for 202. I spotted it tucked away in a corner. I stopped to look at him through the window. He had tubes stuck in him all over the place to help him breath and feed him medication. Holding my breath I opened the door and walked in to look at him. I exhaled sharply as I took in how bad he looked.

"Twister what have they done to you." I gasped surprised by how weak he looked. I reached out to brush the hair out of his face caressing it softly. I sat in the chair beside his bed placing my hand over his.

"I love you, Twist. You're my world, I can't live without you." I cried. "You remember that time I had to get my appendix taken out? You set by my side the whole time you were allowed. Even when you couldn't you did. The next day when the nurse found you in bed with me and she rolled her eyes but promised not to tell. You remember that right? You're my rock, Twister. I need my rock." I told him believing he could hear me. The monitor beside his bed started beeping fast before flat lining.

"What's going on, what happened? Twist? Twister!" I shouted hitting the nurse button. Soon the room was filled with medical personnel.

"Get her out of here." Dr. Valentino ordered.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for you to go." A nurse told me, pushing me out of the room. I started crying harder, fresh tears falling down my face ever second.

"Twist! Come on Twister don't do this! Don't do this to me I need you! I need you!" I screamed pounding on the window outside his room. The nurse pulled me away as another nurse pulled back the curtain shutting me out.

"Let go of me!" I fought against her. "I need to see him, let me go!" I hollered. A doctor came over to help get me away, eventually we ended up back outside in the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked the moment I came wailing out.

"Get your hands off my daughter." Ray ordered aggressive, shoving them away.

"Are you the boy's family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Raoul confirmed joining our huddle.

"Your son's heart stopped, the doctors are doing everything they can to save him." She informed them.

"My baby!" Sandy gasped tucking her head into Raoul shoulder as they cried together. Lars got up and kicked the vending machine a few times before leaning on it for support. Otto sunk deeper into the chair he occupied hiding his face in his hands. I clutched onto my dad's shirt while he supported me. A few of his tears fell and mixed with my own. After what seemed like forever Dr. Valentino came out to let us all know what was going on. As soon as he stepped into the waiting room we all got up and clustered around him.

"We were able to get his heart beating again, he's alive and breathing. Your son's a fighter." He informed us. "We're keeping a close eye on him in case this happens again." He turned to me before adding, "Whatever you said to him saved his life. You increased his heart rate like he needed, just a little too much." He left us to attend to more patients.

"What did you say to him?" Lars asked, a small smile on his face. I blushed realizing what he must have thought.

"Lars! That is between Reggie and your brother. It's none of your business." Sandy swatted him on the back of the head. I looked up and noticed my dad's face was as red as mine.

"All I did was talk about me getting my appendix removed." I mumbled making sure he heard.

"Right, yeah of course." He smiled weakly clearing his throat. I went over and took a seat on the couch yawning. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head bobbed and I jerked myself upwards again.

"Go to sleep, we'll wake you anything changes." Raoul promised. I wanted to protest, I wanted to stay awake for Twister, but my heavy eye lids won me over.

_The annual summer vacation this year was held at a Lake House instead of a Lodge. Tito thought a change would do us all good and my dad agreed. At first I was hesitant about the idea, but in the end I found it to work in my favor. If we went to the lodge we'd be staying in a cramped cabin and no one would have any privacy. The Lake House however, had plenty of privacy. It screamed isolation, which Twister and I found very convenient. We were making out in my room; technically it was the master suite. It was the only one on a separate floor so Raymundo gave it to me, Otto was pissed. He didn't trust Twister and me on the same level so he split us up not knowing there was a trellis outside Twister's room that he could easily sneak down._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" He complained messaging his forehead. Things were getting pretty heated, pretty fast, so he relaxed against a pillow for a breather. "Otto's gonna find out and kill me!" _

"_I just took off my shirt, and you're thinking about my brother?" I asked climbing off him and off the bed._

"_Wait, where are you going?" He complained sitting up on his elbows._

"_Out for a swim." I replied while slipping out of my cargo pants. "You can follow me if you'd like." I told him over my shoulder. "Unless of course you're still worried about Otto?" I questioned, throwing my bra at him as I ran outside and jumped in the lake. Two minutes later Twister came out and stood on the dock._

"_Reggie, come back inside before someone else wakes up and finds us out here!" He shouted in a whisper. _

"_Come on Twist live a little! You're always doing crazy things with Otto, why not cross that line with me?" I pleaded, sticking out my bottom lip. He sighed but took his hat and shirt off anyway. He was just about ready to jump in when I stopped him._

"_Loose the shorts." I smiled up at him. He did as I asked and added them to the pile. "And the boxers." I grinned even wider when his face reddened. _

"_You still have your underwear on." He replied unsure. I shook my head and pointed to the branch that held my striped panties. He swallowed nervously, "So you're completely naked?"_

"_Why don't you jump in and see for yourself?" I suggested. I didn't have to ask twice before he dropped the briefs and jumped in splashing water all over me. I swam over to the shallow end where my feet could touch the ground. I crooked my finger in a come and get me manor._

"_So there is a god!" He shouted after swimming over to me, embracing me in a hug._

"_What about Otto?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck._

"_I don't care." He groaned pulling me tighter against himself, leaning in eagerly for a kiss. He cupped my head tilting it back for better access to my mouth. I ran my hands down his back playing with his muscles. He slipped his tongue in my mouth twirling it around with mine. Dropping his hands from my head, he moved them to my shoulders then slowly slid them down my sides to my waist making me tremble._

"_Don't stop." I moaned when our lips broke apart for air. He bent his head to my neck where he gently nipped and sucked it sure enough leaving a hickey for tomorrow._

"Reggie? Reggie, wake up!" Otto shook me, waking me from my slumber. I was having a nice dream about a vacation we took a few years ago when I convinced Twister to go skinny dipping and was just getting to the juicy bits when I was woken.

"What?" I murmured blinking, my eyes adjusting to the lights.

"Twist's awake. He's asking for you." He grinned. I jumped up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Sprinting towards Twister's room. He was propped up on a few pillows talking to his brother. He looked tired and grungy. I knocked on the door interrupting them.

"Hi." I breathed out.

"Reggie girl." He grinned widely.

"I'll uh leave you two alone. See you later twerp." Lars smiled down at him. "Later Rocket Girl."

"He cried like a baby all day. Then again so did I." I shrugged taking the seat Lars left. He reached out and squeezed my hand lightly.

"I know, he told me." He replied. "We've come to an understanding. I never pull this almost dying crap again and he won't whomp me anymore." He smirked.

"You had us all worried there for a while." I confided in him.

"I know I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." I guaranteed.

"I know, I'm sorry anyway. I'm sorry about before too." He added.

"Twist don't worry about it. I was being a stupid girl. I was just jealous, I knew you'd never do anything to hurt me." I admitted.

"Not on purpose but I did." He pointed out.

"It's okay, I'm over it. It's the least on my mind at the moment." I assured him.

"You were really jealous?" He asked smiling.

"I'd hit her if she walked in right now." I swore.

"That's my girl." He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah and you're my guy. No girl should _ever_ be kissing you, or touching you, unless it's me." I said making sure he understood.

"I'm so doped up on medicine right now, but you've still managed to turn me on." He groaned.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"You can't help it, you're hot when you're jealous. Hell you're hot when you aren't too." He shrugged.

"Thanks." I responded.

"No thank you." He replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"Dating me." He yawned.

"Back at you." I grinned. "Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I promised as he closed his eyes. I went and got a few magazines, rushing back to him. He hadn't moved. I stayed with him like I said I would and read the different articles until he woke up an hour later.

"Thank you." He told me opening his eyes smiling at me, happy to see I was still there.

"Now what for?" I asked confused.

"Saving my life." He said still a little drowsy.

"I had nothing to do with that. That was the doctors." I stated looking at him oddly.

"That's not what Lars says. He told me I'm alive because you whispered dirty things in my ear." He grinned.

"I did not!" I shrieked embarrassed.

"It's okay. I like it when you talk dirty to me." He replied.

"Well I didn't." I blushed.

"Okay." He settled.

"I didn't!" I shot back.

"I believe you, chill." He chuckled holding his stomach gingerly.

"I just reminded you how much I needed you." I let him know.

"Yeah you do." He smiled devilishly again.

"Twister! Not like that. I just meant that, well my life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't in it. You're what keeps me grounded." I told him honestly thinking about what would've happened if he hadn't woken up.

"Hey, that's never going to happen. I'll always be here." He assured me taking my hand. It was then that I realized I was still wearing his grandmother's ring, he noticed it too. "You didn't even wait for me to ask." He smiled looking at my glistening finger. He snorted, then winced in pain.

"Ask me then." I told him, slipping the ring off my finger and handing it to him.

"What, now?" He questioned

"Now." I grinned.

"I can't bend down on one knee." He pointed out.

"I don't care, just ask me." I giggled.

"Reggie, will you- I can't do this!" He cringed holding his side. "I had it all planned out, I worked hard to make sure you got the proposal you deserved!" He complained.

"Fine." I replied, he smiled happy with himself thinking he got his way. "Twister, will you marry me?" I asked bending down on my knees.

"Hey!" He protested trying to sit up in bed. "AH!" He winced in pain when he did. "That's my job." He grumbled.

"Well?" I asked ignoring him.

"Well what? I want to ask you!" He pouted.

"Then ask me!" I shouted frustrated. He sighed but took my hand anyway.

"Reggie, ever since I was nine I knew you were something special. I knew when I was twelve that I liked you, and I knew I loved you four years later. I'm almost twenty now and I know I can't live my life without you. Will you marry me?" He asked holding out the ring, my ring.

"Yes." I smiled, crying happy tears for a change. I leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It started out as a simple gesture of how much I loved him but quickly turned into a heated, heavy make out session of me showing him how much I desired him. I wasn't thinking of the pain it might cause him, only how much I missed him and wanted his lips pressed against mine.

"Ah!" He yelped making me jerk my head back.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I blushed.

"Aw this sucks. I can't even kiss my fiancé!" He moaned.

"Let's get married now." I suggested after thinking it over.

"Here?" He questioned.

"Why not? Everyone we love is here." I told him.

"Uh Reggie, where's Sam?" Twist asked. My eyes opened in shock. How could we have forgotten to tell Sammy?

"We didn't tell him!" I gasped just now realizing it.

"He's gonna be so mad. He hates being left out of things." He grinned.

"I have to go call him! I'll be right back." I promised kissing him goodbye on the forehead. I was walking out of there so fast I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up running into my dad.

"Whoa, where are you running off to?" He asked grabbing my arms to steady me.

"Nobody told Sammy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh crap. I'll go call his mom and let him know. You go back and be with Twister." He replied.

"Thanks dad." I hugged him before turning around. When I came back to Twisters room it was filled with the family.

"I'll go find the minister." Lars offered leaving just as I came in.

"Oh Reggie Maurice told us the good news!" Sandy gushed.

"We thought the sooner the better right." I told her, accepting her hug.

"I've always wanted a daughter." She cried.

"Mom!" Twister moaned. "Let my fiancé go." He grinned. I loved hearing him call me his fiancé just as much as he liked to say it.

"He's on his way. He was more than a little angry that it took so long before someone called but he's coming." Ray said walking into the crowded room. "What's going on?" He asked looking at everyone for an answer.

"They're getting married." Otto told him.

"Now?" He squeaked.

"Now." I nodded holding onto Twisters hand.

"Who's ready to get married?" Lars asked bringing in a minister.

"Wait, we have to wait for Sammy." I responded. Luckily we didn't have to wait that long. Ten minutes later a very startled nurse led him and his mom into the room.

"You all can't be in here." She told the group.

"We won't be long." Raoul assured her leading her outside, no doubt to let her in on our plan.

"I've been calling you guys all day!" He exclaimed. "Did no one think it was important to include me?" He pouted.

"Samuel! It's probably been a very stressful few days quit whining." His mother scolded.

"We're getting married." Twister grinned. "She's my fiancé." He pointed to me.

"What! When did this happen?" Sam asked.

"About an hour ago." I replied.

"I missed everything!" Sam frowned.

"You made it for the wedding." Otto shrugged.

"Wait, you're getting married now? _Here_?" Sam asked surprised.

"Why not?" I grinned. "Which reminds me; Sammy, will you be my Man of Honor?" I asked. I didn't really have any girl friends. Besides, Sammy was my best friend. He deserved the title.

"Why not." He sighed.

"Oh, I need a best man!" Twister realized. "Lars, Otto?" He asked both of them.

"Whatever." Lars agreed.

"Of course bro!" Otto grinned giving him a woogie.

"Shall we get started?" The minister asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked.

"Crap, I wasn't thinking. You need a ring too." I frowned looking down at Twist.

"Here." Raymundo held out his wedding band taking it off the chain around his neck.

"Dad, are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"It make your mother happy." He smiled. I whipped a tear off my face and accepted it.

"Thank you." I hugged him. I stood beside Twister's bed, Sam to my right. Lars and Otto flanked his left, and the minister stood at his feet. The parents all gathered around where they could.

"Dearly beloved.." The minister began.

*******************************************************************TWIGGIE***********

I started writing this for my 'Twiggie Shorts' but I wrote more than I originally planned and then some so I decided to make this a separate story. I wanted to make a sadder story then I usually do but I couldn't do it. I hand to make it have a happy ending that I was happy with. I know Twister wouldn't have recovered that quickly but I think it works. I happy with it, hope you guys are too. Please review!


End file.
